


The past is in the past

by Bipperkisses



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Sad, Violence, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipperkisses/pseuds/Bipperkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has a plan for his life until someone ruins is </p><p> </p><p>(I will edit this later hhhng)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The past is in the past

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea and I might do something else with it...

Dipper was a respectable man and had grown up to be very trustworthy in his teen years. He is now 17, as of last summer atleast, and has been anticipating his 18th birthday since then. The day he can finally go to gravity falls university. He's been waiting and saving for that day since he was 12. Ever since he decided to stay in gravity falls with his grunkle ford, he had to work an extra job so he could pay rent for his stay with his two grunkles. His grunkle 'didn't run a charity case' as he was told. Today, however, Dipper was trying to make extra money to take his boyfriend out on a date for the first time in weeks since he's been back from his mothers. He wanted to spend some time with him before his sister had visited, as it was a week until summer and a week until he saw her. Dipper was on his last table for the night and wanted to get it over with so he could leave and be home to plan his outing with his boyfriend. He was told to bust the man in the far left of the diner before he went home for the night by his boss herself. Dipper smiled at her before he agreed and put on his apron, grabbing a small notepad he had on the table. He went to a man who wore a hood over his head and dark gloves that made a wave of unease sweep over him. Shaking this feeling off he went to ask if the man was ready to order or if he had to take more of his time to wait for him to decide what to shovel into his mouth. Dipper sighed and walked over to the man who looked like he was still deciding what to order. Feeling like he wouldn't get anywhere standing there, tapped the man on his shoulder lightly giving a smile that was only half genuine. "What is it you would like to order tonight, sir?" The man didn't look up but put the menu down and shifted to where he was facing the window and mumbled "I would like a caramel coffee with extra vanilla and cream please..." Dipper almost dropped his pen and notepad looking at the man with a confusion. He only knew one person who loved that kind of drink and it wasn't on the menu either. "Say that again..." He clenched the pen in his hand wanting so bad to tare the hood off the man and see who he was. He shifted to where he was facing dipper before reaching with a slow, shaky hand to take off his hood. His ex boyfriend, the one who cheated and left him breaking his heart and his trust. Dipper pulled his hand to his side before clenching his fists and slamming them on the table glaring at him. " I thought you said you were never coming back Bill Cipher!"


End file.
